Melee
Melee: The act of using your weapon as a bludgeon. This action can be executed by default by pressing the B button on the Xbox version or the F key on the PC version. Melee attacks are both stealthy and save ammo. One melee attack from behind will kill most enemies, provided you can sneak up behind them. This is called an assassination. If an enemy is hit from the side or front, it may take two or three hits to kill them, depending on which weapon is being used. AI's, such as Elites, Hunters and Combat Forms, will melee if you get too close, but they will almost never attempt a stealth melee. A melee is mostly used when an opponent is too close to effectively shoot, to attempt assassinations, if the person is wielding an Energy Sword Assassinating (meleeing the opponent in the back for an instant kill) an opponent gives an Assassin Medal, while simply meleeing from the front yields a Beat Down Medal. You can also melee if you are out of ammunition but still want to kill the enemy. Character compatibility *Spartans *Elites *Hunters *Brutes *Drones (only if they board your vehicle) *Marines (only if an enemy gets too close) *Flood Combat forms *Flood Pure Forms Trivia *A quick way to save ammo in campaign is to go around meleeing enemies. It doesn't take very long to kill even a Brute with a Brute Shot's slung blade. *If you get too close, Hunters will use their shields as melee weapons. *Some fans have called using melee attacks "whacking" and "nutting", and in Campaign, when using the method mentioned above (going around in Campaign hitting enemies) "Whack-Attack" or "Ammo-Saver-fest '07". *Melees are almost useless against Flood Combat forms except when you have its arm blown off. However, in Halo 3, the melee is actually more powerful to them. A newly infected Combat form will usually die with 1 blow while and old combat form should die in 2-3 blows. Assasinating Flood does not work. *Assassinating someone will kill them with one hit even when they have full shields. *In Halo 2 multiplayer, it can take up to three melee strikes to the front or side to kill a fully regularly shielded enemy. In Halo 3 multiplayer, if the target has no Overshield, only two strikes to the front or side are needed. Category:Terms and Phrases *In Halo 2 and Halo 3 the melee attack has a small lunge distance. *It seems in Halo 3, melee attack are moderately more powerful than it was in the previous Halo games. This allows players to combat enemies with ease. *In the recent update to Halo 3 the melee attacks are more balanced and if there is any doubt then both players die and get even kills. *In Halo 2 on any level, repeatedly press X&B combined and you will melee very fast if pressing nonstop fast, although it does not hurt an enemy, it will only hurt at random times but not all the melees work if you do this. It does not work in Halo:Combat Evolved, but partially works in Halo 3. *Even when an enemy has 4x Overshield in Halo 2 and Halo 3 it will stil instantly kill them because an assassination is an instant kill no matter what. *In Halo: Combat Evolved, a melee attack in the back can kill a marine instantly. However, in Halo 2 and Halo 3 a melee attack in the back will not kill an ally. *Many people in Halo 3 Multiplayer use melee, sometimes first attacking with the Assault Rifle and then when they get close to the enemie, they use melee.